


That You and Me, Found Something Pretty Neat

by kenainot



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hoonsuk, M/M, No plot just fluff, Romance, clumsy hyunsuk, yes we will not let this ship sink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: Jihoon’s routine is about to get shaken. Bonus: his heart included.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	That You and Me, Found Something Pretty Neat

It’s not like it’s rocket science. Park Jihoon is a simple man. He lives by the theory that if he wants something then he’ll stick to it. He doesn’t want so many unnecessary changes in his life, and now that he’s 22 and almost done with college, he could say that living his life like that has been okay.

He orders the same kind of coffee everyday at the same coffee shop for the past three years now, and he is yet to change the bag that he uses in school. He’s had the same messenger bag ever since the start os sophomore year, and he doesn’t get why he needs to change it when it does it job. It’s also a common thing to see Jihoon inside the same ramen shop every Saturday at about 6PM to order the same udon and steamed dumplings.

Junkyu tells him he’s much more boring than everyone he knows and that’s including himself who only ever goes out for school and bouts of randomness.

Jihoon shrugs because he likes his routine. It makes him feel functional and it provides the stability that he needs to get through the day. He checks his calendar and realizes that it’s his free day.

Thursdays are his free days. He doesn’t need to go to the gym or work on anything in particular. It’s usually his day to finish his school works but he doesn’t have any for this week. Midterms was just done and so he has no pending projects or anything to do. He stretches his limbs because it’s just past four in the afternoon and his classes are done for the day too.

He thinks about sleeping but he guesses it would only be a problem later when it’s actually time for his bedtime.

There’s a knock on his door.

Jihoon isn’t expecting any visitor but he gets up and peeks through the door nonetheless. He sees an unfamiliar face.

Cute.

He hopes the cute guy isn’t a serial killer because Jihoon is about to entertain the stranger. He opens the door and gets a startled expression from the other.

“Yeah? How may I help?” He asks and the stranger actually looks surprised.

“Oh! I got the wrong door!” He exclaims and Jihoon sees how he’s turning red from the embarassment.

“I see. Are you looking for someone in particular?” He asks again because he’s friendly and he’s always ready to lend a helping hand, especially for cute guys.

“My brother Mashiho lives in this floor, I think.” He looks around, not entirely sure if he’s saying the correct thing.

Jihoon points at the door on the far left. “That’s his unit. I didn’t know he has a brother.”

The stranger bows at him. “Thanks. And yeah, I’m his brother. My name is Hyunsuk. Thank you again!”

He says and scurries away from Jihoon. Jihoon notices that he’s still very red. Perhaps, still embarassed for knocking at the wrong door.

*

Jihoon times himself and sets foot inside the cafe, fifteen minutes before his first class would start. He knows there would be a line, but there are usually five at most who would be in front of him.

See, he likes routines and familiarity.

He looks to the front and sees three people only so he should have time to spare. He gets his usual iced americano and plain bagel and he starts to think of his schedule for the day.

“No, Mashi! I’m fine. I just found a coffee sho—“

Jihoon gasps because the stranger— no, he’s pretty sure it’s Hyunsuk, the same man who mistakenly knocked on his door yesterday, who bumped into him quite hard, spilling the iced americano on his white shirt and his plain on the tiled floor.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” He hears a shriek and Jihoon, well, he just felt really cold and sticky all of a sudden.

There’s a significant splat of something dark in his shirt. It’s Hyunsuk’s turn to gasp, recognizing him.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. What should we do? Your shirt—“

Jihoon looks up and closes his eyes because Hyunsuk is making an attempt to clean the mess by his hands, only spreading the stain even more. He heaves a sigh and looks at Hyunsuk.

“It’s fine.” He says because there’s nothing that he could do. Perhaps, he was at fault too. He wasn’g entirely focused and he didn’t notice someone was coming in his way.

“But it’s my fault! I’m sorry Mr—“

“Jihoon.”

“Yeah, Jihoon. Let me clean your shirt or buy you coffee. Oh my gosh, your bagel.”

Yeah, his bagel.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t looking ahead too.” He states and Hyunsuk shakes his head.

“Please, I feel so guilty. I always do this. Uhm, how about we exchange numbers? Please let me buy you coffee and bagel today and then I’ll have your short washed or buy you a new one—“

“Okay.” He interjects, opening his palm so he could give his number.

He has saved Hyunsuk’s number as clumsy cutie, and for the first time in a long time, he arrives late in class.

The things is, he doesn’t really mind.

*

“I though something happened to you.” Junkyu tells him at two in the afternoon. Their free period before they have another one and a half hour class for their major. Jihoon is going to the gym right after, just as scheduled.

“Just had an incident in the coffee shop.” He explains and tells Junkyu of his now ruined white shirt.

“You didn’t get angry?” Junkyu asks, curious.

“Almost did, but then I realize I wasn’t paying attention too.” He answes and Junkyu eyes him.

“Okay.” He trlls his friend and Jihoon doesn’t know what to make about that.

He doesn’t get to think about it because he hears a familiar voice, chuckling at the left side. He transfers his gaze and sees Hyunsuk again.

What is he doing here? Does he go here? Why hasn’t Jihoon seen him before?

“What are you looking at?” Junkyu follows his gaze and it lands on a set of people about four tables away from them.

“Are you looking at Mashiho?”

Oh. Mashiho’s there. Right, he’s his brother.

“No. His brother. He spilled the coffee earlier.” He comments, eyes still not leaving Hyunsuk who’s now clapping his hands because someone said something. He snorts as the canned cola almost toppled over because Hyunsuk was laughing too hard.

Clumsy.

“I see.” Junkyu says carefully. He sees Jihoon still staring at Mashiho’s brother.

“I see.” Junkyu repeats and Jihoon doesn’t answer, eyes still glued to one person.

*

“It’s hot!”

Jihoon turns around and sees Hyunsuk.

Again.

He was blowing on his noodles and he looks really really cute, his button nose getting red from all the things he’s doing.

“The usual?” The cashier asks him and he nods.

“I’ll eat here.” He says and the old woman stares at him, a little bit surprised. Jihoon, just like all his routines and schedules, always order the same menu to-go.

Perhaps, tonight’s an exemption.

He pays for his order and walks to Hyunsuk’s table.

“May I join you?”

Hyunsuk looks up and he looks surprised to see Jihoon again. He drops the chopsticks and it created a small splash which landed on his cheek. “Ouch!”

Jihoon laughs at how Hyunsuk is so clumsy.

“Yes, yes, of course.” He tells Jihoon, as he wipes his cheek. Jihoon hands him a tissue.

“Thank you.”

They sit across each other and Jihoon could see how red his nose is. “Are you okay?” He can’t help but ask.

“I accidentally ordered the super spicy one.” He says, pouting and Jihoon chuckles again.

His order arrives and he pushes the steamed dumplings into Hyunsuk’s direction. “Here, these are sweet dumplings.”

Hyunsuk smiles at him. “Thank you!” He digs in and Jihoon watches him eat, totally forgetting about his own meal.

“Oh! I have not bought you coffee yet, and your shirt.” He comments after eating about three of the dumplings. “And now the dumplings.”

It’s fine. You could but me coffee at another time.

Hyunsuk nods and smiles at him, picking up his fourth dumpling.

Jihoon learns that he’s in town because he’s looking into the university’s masteral program. He learns that Hyunsuk is a year older and he graduated at another university because their school didn’t have the major that he wanted. They have a good master’s orogram though, plus it’s nearer so he’s considering into enrolling next semester.

He also learns that Hyunsuk really is clumsy, but it’s not the worse. He almost spills the salt and pepper container but Jihoon was there to prevent it.

“Do you want to have coffee with me tomorrow?”

Now, Jihoon has his schedule figured out tomorrow. He’s going for his usual morning run, do his laundry, meet up with Junkyu in the afternoon, and go to the library to work on his assigned part for their research paper.

“Sure, I’m free tomorrow.”

Hyunsuk smiles at him, asking him if he wants to try a strawberry shortcake and fruit drinks in a newly-opened cafe.

Jihoon agrees.

So much for routines.

*

He stops looking at his watch because he realizes that he won’t be going to the gym today. It’s not like he’s skipping. He’s just doing a bit of rescheduling because Hyunsuk’s work finishes at 4:30 in the afternoon, and it’s just enough time for him to drive and fetch hum so they could have dinner somewhere.

“Are you and my brother going out?” Mashiho asks them as they get on the same elevator. Jihoon has just changed his clothes because Hyunsuk says he wants to have a picnic today so he asks Jihoon to wear a jacket, at least.

Mashiho waits for his answer.

“That’s the goal.” He says honestly and Mashiho snorts.

“He’s a handful.” He says to Jihoon.

And yeah, he is. 

He has been making quite the changes in Jihoon’s life, and it should be weird because Jihoon likes his routines and his schedules, but he doesn’t mind it when Hyunsuk asks him to try a new coffee shop or that one ramen place that he passed by while he was out petting some dogs in a shelter.

Jihoon smiles at Mashiho. “He’s quite someting.” 

He says and the two of them share a laugh.

*

Jihoon doesn’t know a lot about the stars. Again, he doesn’t dwell on things he couldn’t understand. He likes things that could be explained without complications so he doesn’t know why he seems so fascinated with the way Hyunsuk is telling him about his zodiac sign, and pointing at the sky to show him where it usually sits when it’s visible.

They’s outside and sitting on the trunk of his car, empty food containers from the dinner they just shared. It’s a breakfast selection in a diner place and Hyunsuk tells him that they live dangerously like that, getting breakfast at seven pm. Jihoon thinks it’s ridiculous but he says yes, they’re a rebel for getting a breakfast platter for dinner. Hyunsuk’s eyes are all lit up and shining as he shares how he wishes to go to a real stargazing spot someday because he thinks stars are so beautiful.

“You’re beautiful.” He says, still looking at Hyunsuk. The said man stops talking and stares at Jihoon.

“What?” He whispers, suddenly choking at the realization of Jihoon’s words.

Jihoon snorts because Hyunsuk really has a way of ruining a quite romantic moment. He hands him a bottled water and Hyunsuk thanks him while still coughing.

When it subsides, Jihoon is still looking at him, and Hyunsuk stares all the same. It’s not like they’re teenagers who doesn’t know what they’re doing for the past month. The constant dates, lingering touches, Jihoon freeing his schedule just to spend time with Hyunsuk.

It’s written all over them.

Jihoon touches the skin of Hyunsuk’s arm, warm and sure. His palms move to the length of whatever skin he could reach and he could see how Hyunsuk is responding to the touch.

“I said you’re beautiful.” He repeats as he begins to caress Hyunsuk’s torso and he hovers in some more, eliminating the distance between them.

“You are, too.” Hyunsuk answers as Jihoon crosses the distance between them, lips touching, warming them up like an embrace that they crave all the time.

“Are you sure?” Jihoon breaks the kiss to ask the question and Hyunsuk hums, responding with a lazy kiss, letting himself be pulled closer so Jihoon could cup his cheeks, and then grip his neck, just enough to elicit a soft gasp from him.

They share a few more kisses before Hyunsuk has to push him away because—

“We’re in a public space, you dummy.” He whispers and Jihoon kisses him one last time before they clean up their mess, and drive back home to Jihoon’s apartment.

Jihoon stares at him all the time. His eyes won’t leave Hyunsuk’s face, watching hun, carefully watching every expression, every action that he produces because of jihoon. The pace they created was very slow, something that made Hyunsuk flushed against Jihoon’s body. The weight and friction making him lightheaded. Every press was making him shiver, and Jihoon is just relentless, making sure he’s able to feel nothing but Jihoon.

Jihoon.

Yeah, nothing but Jihoon.

*

There was an alarm and Jihoon knows that it wasn’t his. He opens his eyes, only to find Hyunsuk in nothing but his shirt, head laid on his chest, still asleep at nine in the morning.

Jihoon realizes it wasn’t an alarm but a phone call. He stares at the ceiling, wrapping his right hand on Hyunsuk’s waist and answering the phone with hos left.

“Yeah?” He says, knowing it’s Junkyu.

“You won’t go to class? Are you sick?” He immediately asks and Jihoon realizes that today was an elective make up class for their major and he promised Junkyu that they would go together.

It’s not like they’re failing. They just simply want to attend because the professor is known for dropping hints for exams during those classes.

“Make notes for me, please.” He says instead and he feels Hyunsuk stir, waking up.

“Oho.” Junkyu comments. “And can you tell me why you won’t make it?” He questions.

“Morning.” Hyunsuk whispers, kissing his jaw.

“Morning.” Jihoon answers with a kiss on the other’s forehead.

Junkyu heard it all.

“I see.” He says and then he snorts. “Have a great Sunday then, loverboy. I’ll give you the notes tomorrow.”

The phone call ends and Jihoon realizes that Hyunsuk is still half-asleep and fryintto find his phone. He reaches for it, only for it to fall on the floor.

“God.” He plops on the bed again. Jihoon picks it up for him, and he hands Hyunsuk the phone.

He opens it and sees about ten missed calls from Mashiho.

Right.

“I forgot to tell him I won’t be home.” He glares at the screen at starts typing a message, only to delete it again.

Jihoon slips his arms around Hyunsuk’s body again and kisses his shoulder. “Tell him the truth then.”

“What truth?”

“That you’re with your boyfriend.”

Hyunsuk drops the phone in his face because he was surprised. “Ah!”

Jihoon laughs and kisses the side of his head. He picks up the phone again and starts typing.

‘Sorry, slept over at my boyfriend’s place.’

He presses send and Hyunsuk stares at him, face getting red.

“What? Am I not your boyfriend?”

“Well, you are.” He answers and Jihoon kisses him.

Morning breath and all.

*

“What is this?” Junkyu asks him the next day because Jihoon just handed him a box of sweets with an unfamiliar cafe logo.

“Hyunsuk says he’s sorry I had to ditch you yesterday. It’s from a cafe we had breakfast to earlier.” Jihoon answers.

“Not yor usual cafe with your plain old boring bagel?” He questions and Jihoon snorts.

“Shut up.”

“I should meet him. He seems to bring out the spontaneity in you.” Junkyu states and Jihoon doesn’t say anything but he agrees.

He still has his schedules and routines, but they’re a bit flexible these days.

There’s a text from Hyunsuk and it was a picture of a cat. ‘Saw him at the shelter. You think we could get one?’

He looks at the orange tabby cat and a smiling Hyunsuk and maybe, maybe Jihoon is open to having pets.

‘Sure. What should we name him?’

Hyunsuk sends him a series of I love yous and dozens of heart emojis, and maybe he’s smiling in the middle of the university cafeteria, but who cares.

He calls Hyunsuk.

“I love you too.” He says and the other chokes on the other line.

Jihoo laughs.

Clumsy.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
